Posion: Rebellion Arisen
by DipStickcreations
Summary: Posion and Willow (sisters) are forced out of their home when guards accuse their parents of hoarding thieves. The two grow up on the streets making friends. But one day the Christian, one of their new friends, and Posion go to steal metal and get caught, getting out alive but having to flee outside the walls of their city. (I love Assassin's creed please no hate!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Streets

Well think about it. I'm as happy as I can be and then, "bang!", the military comes knocking on my door. My parents, always scared of what the military would do to me and my sis, snuck me and sis out the back and went to speak with the men. They were captured due to harboring thieves, also known as us, Posion and Willow. We weren't all alone we had, Hippie (as I called her), Galaxy (as I also call her), and Christian. We were thieves but, only because we have no home or food. We've stolen metals to make weapons and clothes to make clothes. I wear a white cloak that hides my eyes so I'm not spotted so easily, I've also become accustomed to roof jumping. The others say I'm crazy, but I'm fairly good at it and they have no right to call me crazy, they know it too.

"Today we need more metal to finish all of our weapons, finally for once we have a use for the energy ball, Hippie-" I announced and was interrupted by Hippie.

"Yes Posion?" Hippie said in her always lightened mood.

"You will cause a distraction as me and Christian will go in.", I continued.

"What about me?", Galaxy asked.

"You are a medic, take care of Willow.", I snorted at her.

Galaxy was a medic and Willow was harshly sick. The team moved out, Hippie got into her disguise and quickly ran out like the little girl she acted like. I wasn't happy that she started dancing and singing but at least it got the attention of the blacksmith. I quickly climbed onto the roof of the blacksmith and slid down the back. When I knew the coast was clear I signaled Christian to come.

"That's a lot of metal. Plenty for us.", Christian whispered. Me and Christian started to stack up all the metal we could into our bags, I pulled my cloak over my eyes and jumped back on the blacksmith roof just, in enough time for us to get home safely without being caught. An hour later Hippie finally returned!

"That crowd wanted more and more, they even gave me enough money to buy that medicine for Willow!", Hippie explained.

Galaxy basically shot to her feet.

"Any money we get goes to Willow, we need her to get better!", I announced, a little annoyed at Hippie's stupidity.

Galaxy stood face-to-face with me, "When Willow gets better, I won't be a medic unless we need it.", she growled at me.

"Fine, do what you please.", now ticked off, I had no patience for Galaxy's rude defense for herself and her position on this team. I got on my cloak and went over to the store to grab the medicine, I grabbed what I needed, paid for it and got out of there, all without being recognized. There is a reason I'm leader on this team. On my walk back, I ran into the blacksmith, literally ran into him.

"Where are going in such a rush?", he had quite a soft voice for someone who looked so mean. I had just noticed my hood had flew off my head and he gasped right as he recognized me.

"The thief! Guards!", he growled.

In the shock of the moment, I ran toward the opposite way of home. I ran into an alley and started climbing a ladder on the wall, I jumped on the first roof and stopped instantly as a bullet flew past my face, the guards were on the ground shooting at me! I kept jumping roof by roof until I knew I had lost them. No one ever recognized my white cloak though, since they were regular wear. So I could still use it, I just had to be careful. When I got home, I gave Galaxy the medicine, explained the scar on my cheek which I got from one of the bullets, and went to bed. Life on the streets were harsh and I knew we must survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow wakes

When I woke up, usually Hippie was giggling in her sleep but we woke up to moaning and Hippie was out getting food. I went over to where I heard the moaning and believe it or not, it was Willow! Willow woke up, she had been out for two months since she had caught the sickness and was forced to take the medicine when Galaxy gave it to her.

"Galaxy!", I shouted.

"You know that's not my name..", she moaned clearly not wanting to get up.

"It's Willow!", I shouted again, thinking this would get her attention and it did.

Galaxy got dressed and came flying into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Willow sat up with a quick cough.

"You were out cold for two months, Galaxy did her best to keep you from dieing and if Hippie hadn't gotten that money, our hope would be gone for you. I'm so happy you're better.", I hugged Willow tightly.

"Needtobreathe…", Willow gasped.

"Sorry!", I sat back up and Hippie came in, when she saw Willow, she basically jumped at her. Christian was the only one who stayed calm.

"Hey, how are you?", Christian asked Willow and gave her some soup.

"Well doing the best I can after becoming the sleeping beauty.", Willow murmured.

"Well that must suck.", Christian smiled.

"Well now that we are all accustomed to Willow finally being awake it's time we get back to training and to know what's going on around here now.", I called.

"I'm ready when you are." , Willow stood up.

"Just a second, you will understand my white cloak, when I give you these.", I walked to the back of the room and grabbed a hoodie and pants, "Here, we have worn more and more disguises ever since the guards put more guard on.", I handed Willow the clothes, "Let's get to training now."

When Willow got dressed they all headed out toward the field outside of town. Me and the crew hid guns, swords, and nunchucks in our cloaks and hoodies. In the shooting range I take a pistol and with my eyes closed hit the target, bullseye. After practice and practice a little run from guards is normal really. Willow usually used a sniper, dang I'm proud of her aim. I grabbed a sword and spun like lighting though I hit my eye, I ignored it, knowing more pain was to come. I don't think it mattered that I hit my left eye, I couldn't even see color from it. We got home and went to bed. When we woke in the morning I explained to willow what's been going on and we made haste to use some of the materials we got from the blacksmith.

"I'm going for a walk, if I'm not back in an hour, try to find me.", I said walking out of the sewer system where we are hidden. It was nice outside, weather was slightly gloomy but, it was about to rain anyway. I felt a hand grab my arm, but a hand covered my mouth and I was dragged to the blacksmith.

"Why have you been stealing from me?", the man growled. I had just noticed it was the blacksmith and I glared at him.

"Answer me!", he shouted.

I flinched but, looked back to glare at him, "I only steal because no one bothers to care for me and my friends!", I growled.

"Maybe if you bothered to explain to me, I could help.", his face gentled out and he let out his soft voice again, "I had two daughters once, but me and my wife were taken by the military. My wife died to sickness and I was put to work here. I wonder how my daughters are everyday."

I smiled and sat up," We're doing fine." I knew I was his daughter because my mother was sick when the military took them and I knew my dad was always one to worry.

"Huh? Position…",He drifted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A family reunion

"Be quiet pretend you don't know me for now.", I whispered.

"Fine.", he said.

When I opened the sewer lid in the alley, I saw my father's face scrunch up.

"Get used to it.", I growled. I jumped down and was followed by my father. I showed him our campsite and Willow along with the other finally came back.

"Hey sis, guess who.", I flicked my head up as if pointing at my father.

"Who is it? Looks like the blacksmith that almost tried to kill you once, Shadow.", Christian frowned clearly not happy with him here.

"In fact it is, I just found out, he's my father…", I looked at the ground, cursing myself.

There was a bang at the sewer lid where we got in and out of here.

"I know you're in here kids! Come out!", we heard a man shout.

Guards! How have they found us.

"Guys help!", I heard Hippie shout.

"Come on already.", I then heard Galaxy from behind me.

"I'll get dad into our hiding place and you guys get weapons be ready!", I growled quietly.

Grabbing my dad's arm I ran quickly and went into the hiding place, "Stay here!"

I went to join the others in the battle against some of the guards. I had grabbed my sword and pistol, my weapons. I stabbed a few but no deaths were to be made, my group made an oath never to kill. The guards ended up running away from a war they started.

" We have to get out of here, we're not safe here now that they know where we are.", I started to rush everyone to the center of the room.

I heard a gunshot and felt pain. Everyone was staring at me, and Willow had shot the guard that had hid the whole time. I fell to my knees with a smile and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting out of town

When I finally woke up, I shot straight to my feet with a gasp of pain. I grabbed my stomach and felt a bandage around my waist, confused I saw Willow asleep at my feet, the walls were to a barn here. Where have the stone walls gone? I softly nudged Willow, she woke up and smiled, she also looked as if she were going to cry.

"Where are we, why are we, and what happened?", I questioned Willow.

"We are outside of town, because the guards found our home in the sewer. A guard had hidden during our battle and when we were about to leave, he shot you in the waist. You passed out.", Willow answered sadly.

"The others?", I asked looking around, only to see our father sleeping.

"Training, we moved into the old barn house near the training area.", Willow helped me up,"Here." Willow handed me a pair of headphones and an ipod, I looked confused at her.

"We've learned that sometimes music will calm us or help us contrat.", Willow seemed amused.

"I'm going to train, nothing will slow me down.", I growled slightly in pain.

"If you say so.", Willow was a good kid, she understood when to go against and when to be quite.

I grabbed my pistol and sword, limping outside, I heard a gunshot.

"How long have I been out?", I shouted back to Willow.

"Just a week.", she murmured plugging her ear as I just noticed she was by me the whole time.

I held up my hand with the pistol hitting a bird," Well, there's dinner.", I called out," Hey, is my sis the only one that gets a warm welcome after coming back from the dead?"

The girls all raced to me and I smiled.

"Galaxy can we talk- alone?", I asked politely, in Galaxy's eyes I saw shock for my kindness.

I took a picture out of my cloak pocket of me and her as friends.

"We were always friends, it's time we became friends again.", I hugged her tightly," The only reason I pushed you back is because of your leg, I will never forget my carelessness to your attention, but I was careless to what you wanted." As children when, Shadow and her sis had a home, Galaxy was their neighbor, they used to play all the time, when Shadow was supposed to watch Galaxy and Willow, she heard a thump and saw that Galaxy's leg had been hit badly and that she won't be to walk for a long while.

"I'll never forget either but, we were friends and I want that back.", Galaxy looked into my eyes and we held our brown stare as friends, not enemies or a riot, friends again. We returned to the others, and they were talking, Christian was with a long stick and string. She pulled something with a sharp tip back on the string and let go, hitting the target.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Poison's perfect weapon

"Poison its time your back on your feet.", Galaxy gazed down at her friend, "We all have weapons that match us, you just need yours now."

"I know, but you all also know that I enjoy jumping roofs to do so, I need a flexible and safe weapon.", she looked determined at her friend.

"I know.", Galaxy smiled at Poison's and Willow's father, "Know that we have a black smith we have the choices of, a sword or chain scythe, both flexible and easy to move with.

"Huh?", Poison looked back at the weapons, and she closed her eyes and pointed, her finger landed on the chain scythe, she smiled,"Chain scythe it is.", her new dog, Orion, barked once or twice ensure to trust the weapon but then submitted curling up on Poison's lap.

"We have to go back to the city soon, we're running out of supplies.", Willow mumbled.

"I can go in and out unsuspected since I am not counted a criminal yet. Just your prisoner and lure is what I heard once of them.", their father smiled.

"Father, I trust you, and love you but, I don't know if I can trust you alone. Galaxy since you were always the least seen out of us, take my black cloak and go with my father.", Poison smiled.

"A mission! OK, I will Poison.", Galaxy grinned happily.

"Good, otherwise, we'll hold the fort here.", I looked around, everyone nodded,"Move out!"

Galaxy and their father got supplies and headed out. Christian and Hippie went into the barn loft, we had practiced this. While others were out and little of us remained at the barn, they hid in the loft, with a more view of shooting and advance in attack, compared to ground level.

It had been awhile until her father and Galaxy had returned.

"What took you so long?", Christian asked jumping down from the loft.

"Apparently Poison's father had friends in the city and he kept talking to them.", Galaxy growled.

"We want as little of a speck contact with the outside world of our rebellion.", Poison walked up to her father, "What's wrong with you!?", she slapped him.

"Nothing, they worry and care. You don't have to hide, you can just change how you look.", Poison's father growled.

Light glowed at Poison's feet. A symbol she has had during her childhood on her neck glew. It was the japanese symbol for, "Healer", Poison somehow understood and knew what was happening, "Christian hold out your hand, as if catching a falling sword."

"O-of course, Poison.", she mumbled in fear.

Poison jumped up doing a flip and in a flash of light she was a sword in Christian's hand.

"Wha-!", Hippie screamed in delight. Galaxy just stared, while her father stared in horror, Christian turned and held Poison to her father's neck, "Don't ever deify me father.", Poison growled her voice echoing from the sword.

"I-I'm sorry… it won't happen again.", Her father gulped.

"Good.", Poison shifted back with a smirk. She had full control.


End file.
